


A Camp Dance, Consent, and Coming Out

by brokenfandoms



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay ships, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solangelo short story in which Nico and Will leave the dance early and Reyna and Hazel find them kissing behind the Hades cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camp Dance, Consent, and Coming Out

It's been a month since the war with Gaea and the Aphrodite cabin had convinced Chiron and Mr. D to host a dance in the Big House for both camps to celebrate finally being able to relax. 

Nico didn't want to go, but everyone dragged him along anyways. 

The Big House was all decked out. The lights were dimmed, a disco ball hanging in the center, sending colors everywhere. And the music...the music was so loud Nico could barely hear himself think. He stood awkwardly near a corner, watching as all around him couples were dancing- Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel. 

"Come dance! You look awkward just standing in a corner!" Reyna's voice startled Nico out of his thoughts. 

"What? Oh no I don't -" he started to protest, but Reyna was already pulling him onto the dance floor. 

Nico had never been much of a dancer, especially not in public, so he sort of swayed along to the music. Reyna tried her best to get him to dance and to teach him how to dance, but to no avail. 

Then Nico breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar blond son of Apollo interrupted them. He'd never thought he'd actually be relived to see Will Solace -since his time in the infirmary he'd developed a bit of a crush on the boy- but anything to get him out of dancing. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, Nico. I didn't think dances were your thing." Will said. 

"They're not." Nico sighed, "But I sort of just got dragged along, I guess." 

"Well, I'm glad you ended up coming. It's nice to see you up and socializing." Will said. 

Nico made a face, "I'd really rather not be here. I don't even dance." 

Will smiled, "I can teach you." 

Nico was about to say that that's exactly what Reyna was trying to do and it didn't exactly work, but his crush basically just asked him dance and, well, how could he refuse? "Uh...okay, sure, I guess." 

Reyna looked at the two of them, smiling slightly before slipping away, figuring they wouldn't even notice she'd left. She didn't mind, though, she's happy for Nico. After all, he and Will would be very cute together.  

Nico and Will danced together the whole time. Even near the end of the night when music gets slower, they stayed. 

At the end of the third to last song of the night, Will kissed Nico. Nico froze, an indescribable feeling overcoming his heart like an explosion. 

Will, taking this reaction as a negative one, pulled away, taking a step back and rubbing the back of neck, "Ah, I'm sorry." 

Nico's eyes widened, "Oh no, no, it's - its okay. I just...wasn't expecting it that's all." 

"So can I do it again?" Will asked hesitantly. 

"Yes, oh my gods, yes. But," Nico looked around at the crowds of people, biting his lip, "Can we maybe go somewhere a bit more private?"

Nico lead Will out of the Big House and around to behind the Hades cabin. And when Will kissed Nico again, this time he kissed back. 

If anybody had been watching, it would have been obvious to them that the two boys have been wanting to do this for a long time. They kissed each other fiercely and within seconds Will had Nico pinned to the wall, his entire body pressed against Nico's to keep him there and his hands on the smaller boy's hips.  Nico already had one hand tangled in Will's hair and the other around his waist.  

Then Will lifted Nico up slightly and Nico had to wrap his legs around the other boy's waits to keep himself from falling as Will trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbone. One spot on his collarbone sended shivers down Nico's spine and a slight moan escaped him. At this, Nico's face turned bright red and Will pulled away with a laugh. 

He set Nico down, gently pulling him away from the wall. They were forehead to forehead now, arms wrapped around each other and Will still chuckling slightly, "You're adorable." 

Nico's face burned even more, "I've...I've never been kissed like that before....or at all, really..." 

"That was a hell of a first kiss, then," Will said with a laugh before his expression turns more serious, "I'm sorry, we could've taken it slower if I'd known. And I hope you know that if you had told me to stop, I would've." 

"I - I know. I...I didn't want you to." Nico said, but his voice was shaky. 

Will shook his head, breaking their hug by taking a step back. He took one of Nico's hands in his own, "No, no, no, you're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Nico himself was unsure of why he was so shaky and panicky but he so loved how concerned Will was for him. Basically he just really wanted to rip his own heart out of his chest right then. 

Nico took a deep breath, sorting through the thoughts in his head, "I'm fine. Honestly, I'm fine!" Nico said, repeating it firmly after seeing the look on Will's face, "It was just a bit overwhelming. I wasn't used to it. I thought I would be okay. And honestly it didn't even cross my mind to tell you to stop. But now I know I should've and I could've. I'm fine." 

"Okay," Will said, "Okay, good." 

"This is stupid," Nico said bitterly, more to himself than Will, "It was just kissing." 

"It's not stupid at all. I don't want to force you into anything, even if it's 'just kissing.'" Will said softly, looking Nico in the eye. "Here, I have an idea. How about we try that kiss again, like a do over except this time you can control it." 

Nico nodded, "Okay." And he took a step closer, tilting his head up so that his lips could meet Will's. This kiss was softer, they held each other gently and at a respectable distance, but it was comfortable and sweet and it was enough. 

It didn't last very long though, broken by Reyna shouting through the Hades Cabin window, "NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU TOO, BLONDIE." 

Nico pulled away, swearing under his breath, "I forgot Reyna and Hazel were staying over in my cabin...," then his eyes widened, "Oh no, Hazel...this is not how I wanted her to find out...." He trailed off. 

"The dance ended over 20 minutes ago. Have you two been there the whole time?" Reyna crossed her arms once Nico and Will enter the cabin. 

"It's...it's a long story." Nico stammered. 

"So spill." Reyna demanded. 

Nico glanced at Will, then at Hazel -who wasn't meeting his eyes. 

Will cleared his throat, "Nico and I danced together until about 15 minutes before the dance ended. Then we left and came back here. And I am so freaking glad you didn't find us then -" 

"You didn't hurt him, though, did you?" Hazel interrupted, speaking finally. 

"I -" Will started to talk again, but this time it was Nico who interrupted, "No, Hazel, he didn't hurt me." 

"Yeah, yeah, we talked about this...made sure I knew when to stop," Will agreed. 

Reyna's face broke into a grin and she gave Nico a quick hug, "Awesome. Just had to make sure you were safe." 

"Yeah I'm fine." Nico returned the grin, relieved that she wasn't actually angry. 

Then he looked at his half-sister who was looking at him with an odd expression on her face. "Hazel, what's up?" 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hazel asked. 

"What?" Nico asked, even though he knew very well what she was talking about. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked boys?" Hazel clarified. 

"Ooh..." Will glanced between the two of them, "I'm gonna...go...see you around, Nico." 

"Ah, yeah, see you around." Nico said distractedly. 

Reyna gave Will a sort of farewell salute before turning her attention back to Hazel and Nico. 

Nico looked back at Hazel with a shrug, "It never came up?" He said, his tone making it sound like a question. 

"We're you afraid I wouldn't accept you? Because I'm from the 1940's where homosexuality was highly frowned upon?" Hazel asked, looking slightly hurt. 

"Wait, so you don't care?" 

"Of course I don't care!" Hazel exclaimed, "Why would I care? People were very prejudiced in my time and it wasn't just people like you that they hated! They hated people of color, they hated women! I've had my fair share of being unaccepted as well! And regardless, you should've trusted me to accept you! Reyna knew before me! So did Coach Hedge and probably a few others! So no, I don't care that you're gay, I care that you didn't tell me!" 

"I'm sorry," Nico said quietly, "I grew up in the 1940's too. I was just scared. Scared that times hadn't changed."

Hazel took a deep breath, "It's okay. It's just this isn't the way I would've wanted to find out." 

"Believe me this isn't how I wanted you to find out either." Nico sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

Reyna clapped her hands once, "Great. Now can you two hug it out so we can all get some sleep. It's after midnight and I'm tired," she says, "Oh, and Nico, I am totally making you tell me every single detail in the morning." 

And she wasn't kidding. The minute Nico woke up the next morning, Reyna said, "So tell me everything that happened last night starting from when Will started talking to you at the dance to when we found you. Don't leave anything out." 

Nico sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Zeus almighty, Reyna, I only just woke up!" 

Reyna said nothing, just looking at him, raising her eyebrows. 

"Fine." Nico sighed. He then proceeded to tell her every single that happened, he didn't leave out a single detail, just like she asked, even though he could feel his face burning. "And then we heard you shouting...." Nico finished. 

"Oh he sounds perfect," said Hazel, who had gotten up shortly after Nico began his story, "I'm happy for you, Nico." 

"Yeah. Just be careful. And if anything ever happens," Reyna added with a grin, "You know where to find me. I'll kick his ass." 

An overwhelming sort of happiness rose up inside Nico. He had family and friends who cared. The smile on his face was pure and genuine, "I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some comments and constructive criticism! I haven't written Solangelo in a long time.


End file.
